If everyone Cared
by MirkwoodQueen
Summary: Set amongst the movies, Thranduil first born daughter is captured by Orcs while the royal family defends the city of Mirkwood, as the family sets out to find her, a group of men save her from her captives and take her to Edorasthere she is thrust into war
1. Part 1

**If everyone cared**

* * *

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

A loud out pour of a scream breeched the air. It couldn't be, he refused to believe it as he ran over to her, dropping his helmet and sword, Éomer fell to the ground. Picking her up, he cradled her against him as his cry's echoed through the air once more. All the surrounding soldiers and princes had turn to see the event, shocked that there sister had fallen. Thranduil saw the event unfold and ran over to the mourning man and his fallen daughter.

"Forgive me milord. I failed to protect her the way . . ." Thranduil placed a hand on Éomer shoulder, looking up at the elf king. "The way I should have, I left her side." Thranduil smiled at the man, who gave him astonished look.

"Never underestimate the power of the elves." Thranduil brushed the dark hair away from his daughters face. "Especially my daughter, she will be fine son of man, give time to the healers and she will be fine."

Thranduil picked his daughter up out of Éomer's arms and began the long walk towards Minas Tirith. Éomer sat and watched the king walk away with the elf princess that he had fallen in love with. Thranduil passed each of his sons who asked the question in their eyes. _"Would she really be alright or where they just words to comfort a man in mourning."_ Thranduil eyes gave it all away. He was concerned for his daughter, not knowing the wounds or spells place on her in the battle, for all he knew he would be carrying her to her grave now but he needed to be sure first.

Thranduil approached Elrond who was attending to other wounded elves, stopping in behind him he waited. Feeling his presence Elrond turned to the elf king who held the look of fear in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter.

"Bring her over hear." He followed Elrond over to a spare cot in which he laid her upon. Elrond scanned over her condition, before looking up at the king.

"Tell me she will be alright." Elrond tried not to let it slip that she may not survive, but Thranduil was no fool. "You're wrong, she can't." He sputtered as Elrond placed his hand on Trandahl's shoulders.

"I can't be certain, she's been badly wounded, I'm surprised that she has lasted this long." Thranduil moved away from the elf lord and knelt beside his daughter.

"Why be surprised, this is my daughter you're talking about Elrond, she is strong. Like her mother before her she is strong." Elrond came to the king side, as he stood.

"I do not doubt her strength, but we may have been too late." Thranduil glared back at Elrond. "I'm sorry my friend, I will do what I can to save her, I just don't want you to have false hopes." Sighing he turned away from him.

"What should I tell my sons?"

"The truth."

"What the truth that she will die soon?" Elrond sighed the king was worried it was understandable, it was his first born lying on the cot before them, he had every right to be.

"Whatever you think is necessary."

Thranduil left the healing hall and made his way back out to the battle field. There his sons waited along with Éomer, who had calmed himself for the moment. Legolas stepped forward as his father stood with his head down in front of them.

"Ada?" Looking up at his son he just shook his head before turning away from them. His sons took a step back in shock; it couldn't happen again, it would tear their father apart before they had a chance to save him.

"How many more will you take from me?!" Thranduil yelled up to the sky before he fell to his knees and sobbed. His sons could do nothing but watch and wait for the news to come about their beloved sister. Éomer squeezed his eyes shut at the news the king brought and tried to hold himself together but the tears began to flow down his face once more.

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

* * *

A/N: Heh, What did you think so far of the first part. 


	2. Part 2 13 months earlier

13 months earlier

Everyone was running. Running to there stations not in panic but in preparation for the coming battle that not even there king could have predicted. They all watched from their father's balcony, as soldiers began to prepare the castle and walls. The outer defenses did not hold out the night and they were ordered to retreat. More and more soldiers where coming in by the hour, most had lost their lieutenants in the battle and had no commander now. The nine children of Thranduil exchanged glances and knew what had to happen, turning back into their father's study they watched as he leaned over the map laid out on his desk. Looking up at his children he straightened his back and sighed.

"I've been given reports that half of my officers are either captured or dead." Moving out from behind the desk he ran a hand through his battle ridden hair. "I am open to suggestions, we are to be less than three thousand again five thousand, we stand a chance but with my officers gone it will be ciaos."

"Why not us Ada, you say you have no officers but I'm sure that all of us are qualified to lead your army by your side." Rissien his youngest son spoke out from behind his brothers. "At least let Megildur or Anira help you." The oldest of his children glanced at each other before turning to the father's decision.

"I do not want my children in this battle any longer, there have been to many close calls."

"Only cuts and bruises added nothing more." Anira added to the defense. She as well as her siblings wanted to be out amongst the ciaos defending their home, defending their people.

"No." He walked up to Anira, His first born child and Heir; placing a hand on her shoulder he shook his head. "I can not afford to loose you, you must stay here in the kingdom, protect your brothers and sister."

"But Ada . ."

"I have made my decision. I will lead the army, I'm sure there are a few officers left somewhere in the kingdom."

"There standing before you Ada." Legolas stepped forward bow in hand. Thranduil smiled even as a child his son would never put down his bow even if it was in a time of peace. Before he could say no again, a soldier burst through the door dashing toward his king.

"There gone, all of them, they just fled the city to the west. We have no more officers. A few remain but they are just lieutenants, young men promoted through education not battle." The soldier said panicked and out of breath. "What should I tell the men your majesty, shall I order the defenses to hold." Thranduil's face was of shock, never had herd of any elf officer fleeing the battle even if ordered too. "Milord?"

"No." Thranduil turned toward Megildur. "Assemble your lancers my son, Legolas your archers. It seems that you may get your wish yet, come follow me." Thranduil went to leave his study followed by his two sons, stopping he turned back to the rest of his children. He regretted ever letting them learn the ways of battle. "Well are the rest of you going to join me on the battle field or just watch from the balcony." The group walked out into the main hall towards the main entrance of the kingdom. There they stopped and looked over the men that had remained. All the soldiers looked up towards there king and waited for his command.

"I hear that most of the officers had deserted us, fled for their own lives, but who can blame them for the force coming this way." Thranduil shouted out over his men in elvish. "I do not command any of you to stay, I only ask for you to help me defend this country while it still stands." Scanning the group he took a breath. "I helped my father defend this kingdom long ago and so it shall be today as my children will help me lead this army to victory." As the words were spoken the entire group to a step forward as if they hadn't heard his words. Thranduil turned to his children and motioned for them to gather around.

"Legolas and Megildur you have your orders, the rest of you split the men up evenly amongst yourselves, wait for my command."

With the orders spoken Thranduil watched his children scatter amongst the group of soldiers. Legolas gathered his archers and all the gear that they had left and stationed them amongst the wall. Megildur gather his lancers and placed them behind the soldiers, in front of the main entrance to the castle. Thranduil smiled his sons would be great kings one day and his daughters great queens for Anira helped her brothers and her sister organize the mixed group of soldiers, and spearmen. Soon the entire group of soldiers and their officers of princes' and princesses were organized and stood waiting for the battle to come to them.

Thranduil walked through the soldiers and to his daughter, looking up and down the lines and the rest of his children he turned to her.

"Do you think their ready for an event such as this?" Anira turned to her father.

"They are ready to defend they home and their people, what more can we ask of them." Thranduil nodded as a shout came from the wall, they all turned and looked up at Legolas.

"They are here." The roars and shouts of orcs came to there ears and soon the gate was being smashed in. Legolas order the volley of arrows and Megildur order the charge, the rest order a hold until their fathers command.

The first wave was taken down in moments, but the second wave forced them back into the walls trapping them in, there was no way out except through the underground vaults, which the enemy would follow them through and trap. Thranduil ordered the charge and soon every elf he commanded and his children were fully engulfed in the battle. Keeping an eye on his children as he fought against the orcs he let the worries slip from his mind. Herenya the youngest daughter fought hard against them but it was too much for her as she ran towards her sister. Seeing the feeling the princess an orc reached out and grabbed her silver flowing hair and pulled her back. Screaming out in pain she went to defend the attack, slicing at her enemy, he let her go and she continued her dash toward her sister.

"Anira!" Turning Anira grabbed hold of her sister and pulled her behind her back, fending off one orc after the other, the two sisters fought back to back one after the other an orc fell, till Anira felt a heavy wait on her back fall away from her. Turning she went to grab it only to soon hold her sister in her arms.

"NO!" Anira screamed as she saw and arrow pierced into her sister chest. "ADA!" She turned as shouted for her father. orcs soon surrounded the two and Anira grabbed her sisters hand.

"Stay with me Herenya, please, Ada will be here soon." Thranduil turned at the shout for him and saw the condition of his daughters. Shouting out to his sons, they all turned and began their rush toward their sisters.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you." Tears welled in Anira eyes as she watched her sister pull a necklace from around her neck and thrust it into her hand.

"No!" Anira screamed as an orc grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Pinning her arms behind her the Orcs began and assault of hits to her. Keeping a grip on her hair the orcs pulled her along towards the gate as she struggled. Screaming for her father and brother seemed to do no good as they were held back by another wave of orcs coming through the gate. Thranduil order a full advance on the wave as he tried to get through to his daughter. Screaming in rage he fought hard against them.

Still screaming out for her brothers and father Anira grabbed the Orcs hand griping her hair and continued to struggle. Soon she was pulled in to a dark tent and shoved to the ground. Standing quickly she gabbed the dagger from her belt and stood to defend any attacker. Turning around watching each one as they bowed down, to another that entered the tent. Turning to the figure her eyes widened as she looked up at the dark figure.

"Take her to the prison at Isengard, let Saruman deal with her." Anira went to shout back at him but was stopped by a pain in her head, there she blacked out on the cold ground to await her fate.

* * *

A/N: I know that I have only introduce five of the nine children of Thranduil but it didnt seem right to introduce one after the other and bore you. More detail on what they look like next chapter too. I may add a chapter off just descriptions.

Feedback Appreciated

How do I pronounce that??  
Megildur **  
(Meh-geel-dur)  
**Rissien **  
(Riss-ee-ehn)  
**Anira**  
(Ah-neer-ah)  
**Herenya**  
(Hair-ehn-yah)**


End file.
